


Pattie Boyd's Song

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blane really enjoys watching her girlfriend get dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattie Boyd's Song

The thing that Blane really enjoyed about Kate?

Aside from everything, of course. Because really, when it came down to it, Blane loved everything about her girlfriend and never hesitated to tell her as much, to curl around her body and fit her arms up around Kate’s shoulder blades and murmur and mumble into her neck and collarbone all the things she really fucking loved about her.

So, aside from everything, what Blane really loved about Kate was how long it took her to get dressed.

Because it meant Blane sitting perched on Kate’s bed, completely transfixed as Kate moved back and forth in front of her closet, clad in just lingerie and maybe socks or stockings. Especially when it was knee socks. Because knee socks and those black panties with the hot pink embroidery and the matching bra? It sent Blane’s mind whirring just at the thought of it.

Blane loved being able to see all the way up to the hem of those over-the-knee Vera Wang wool socks that Kate loved come early winter. The way they hitched just high enough on the inside of those tender thighs and hugged perfectly around the dips and curves of Kate’s unfairly, unfailingly, ridiculously flawless legs. She loved watching the way Kate’s long hair swept down along her spine, curling at the ends and catching along the back of her bra. The way Kate would get caught up in her decision and pull a strand over her shoulder to turn between her fingers. She loved the way Kate would jut a hip out when she got aggravated with the selection, the way she could watch the curve of rayon and nylon over the jutted hipbones there.

Blane loved the pearly pink satin panties that Kate always paired with the soft, tee shirt bra in cream because it made her look like an angel. She loved the electric blue boy shorts that Kate almost never wore because they lit up against her pale skin. She loved that one truly complicated bra that had lace and crossings because Blane knew that Kate mostly wore it for the private after-party, so that Blane could stutter and stammer and fumble over it later, once they were alone.

Blane loved watching Kate change her mind and decide to wear stockings after all because that meant she got to watch Kate sweep her hair over one shoulder and sit at her vanity and point her toes and drag the sheer material up one leg, tantalizingly slow. She loved the measure and weight and grace that Kate put into every move without even meaning to, without knowing she was doing it because that was just Kate’s nature.

Blane loved the curve of her girlfriend’s ass and the dip of her hips, the swell of her breasts and all the different ways those assets could be nestled into any number of materials and cuts. She loved the delicate wash of blush that settled over Kate’s nose and cheeks and they way her fingers played over hangers and the way she popped onto the balls of her feet when trying to make up her mind, the little turns she did on her heels at the sudden thought of an accessory, the way leaned way back and shifted her shoulders. She loved the way Kate would look over her shoulder and ask Blane her opinion on a shirt or skirt or boot.

Blane loved the way Kate would sometimes just stop in the middle of her debate and step quiet to meet her at the bed and press a kiss to Blane’s nose with a soft smile and a softer hand at Blane’s jaw. Only to return to the closet and flick through the cardigans again


End file.
